yokaiwatchfandomcom-20200223-history
Peppillon
is a Rank S, Restoration-attribute Rare Yo-kai of the Heartful tribe. He is one of the Yo-kai required to unseal Elder Bloom in Yo-kai Watch 2, and Yo-kai Watch: Wibble Wobble. And he is also required to unseal Slurpent in Yo-kai Sangokushi. Appearances * ''Yo-kai Watch'': Main game series: ** ''Yo-kai Watch'': Befriending Yo-kai ** Yo-kai Watch 2: Befriending Yo-kai ** Yo-kai Watch Blasters: Befriending Yo-kai ** Yo-kai Sangokushi: Befriending Yo-kai ** Yo-kai Watch: Wibble Wobble: Playable Yo-kai ** Yo-kai Watch 3: Befriending Yo-kai ** ''Yo-kai Watch Blasters 2'': Befriending Yo-kai * ''Yo-kai Watch animation'': Minor Yo-kai Biology Peppillon is a different colored variation of Betterfly. It has pink and white on the top pairs of its wings, with white shapes making eye shapes with curved eye-like shapes underneath the eyes and complete with eyebrows. Then the bottom pair has green wings with white swirls that represents wind. The face is purple with a white curve on the top, his eyes are red with a darker yellow circle in the middle. There appears to be a white tuft like shape on the head. His body is black with a small area being purple and pink colored shapes, then the rest is black and white stripes. What appears to be red fluff is worn around his neck like a scarf. It is a very cheerful yo-kai as within the episode was only seen once not smiling. Peppillon's power was that whenever its wings flap, scales come off. When someone breathes in the scales, they feel amazed and excited about everything. Profile Yo-kai Watch Animation Series Peppillon debuted in EP016, when Nate and his family were celebrating spring break. Before even getting out of the house, the butterfly Yo-kai had already possessed Nate's parents, Aaron Adams and Lily Adams, making them extremely excited about the trip. During the car trip, Nate, Whisper, and Jibanyan fell under the possession effects as well. However, not too long after arriving and during sightseeing the waterfall, a sudden downpour caused by Drizzle dispelled the effects and Peppillon flew away. In EP027, Peppillon was seen in Yo-kai-lifornia where he was among the Yo-kai awaiting the release of the Yo-kai Watch Model Zero. He is first summoned in EP125 and possesses Whisper and Nervous Rex. Yo-kai Watch Peppillon rarely appears on trees by the Deserted House on Mt. Wildwood during the day. Yo-kai Watch: Wibble Wobble Peppillon can be freed from the Crank-a-kai with 3000 Y-Money, 5-Star Coins, a Green Coin G, or a Select-a-Coin. Yo-kai Watch 2 Peppillon appears at the Mt. Middleton Summit with the S rank Watch Yo-kai Watch Blasters Peppillon can rarely be befriended as a reward for beating Goldy Bones, he can also be found on VIP Patrol, and the VIP Crank-a-kai, he also has a Boost-Coin you can use with the Crank-a-kai which ensures each time you don't free him the chance rises Yo-kai Sangokushi Peppillon can be freed from the Crank-a-kai with a Special Coin, a Green Coin, or a Green Coin G Yo-kai Watch 3 Peppillon rarely appears on Mt. Wildwood, and the Mt. Wildwood Summit. Alternatively, in the 2.0 update he can be found in multiple Busters-T Dungeons. Game Data Evolution Fusion Stats | tribe = heartful | yo-kai = Ageageha.png | hp = | power = | spirit = | defence = | speed = }} Wibble Wobble Movelist (YW1, 2) (YW3)|20-44ｘ2 (YW1, 2) 30 (YW3)||Single enemy|}} |80|Restoration|Single ally}} |||Single enemy|Takes an ally to paradise and steadily restores HP.}} ||Restoration|All allies|Blows a gust that restores HP and raises allies' spirits!}} ||||Does not get inspirited by enemies.}} Quotes * Loafing: "I'm sleepy..." * Freed from Crank-a-Kai: "Thanks for setting me free. You really pepped me up." * Freed from the Crank-a-kai (Yo-kai Watch: Wibble Wobble): "Thanks for getting me out of there! You've really pepped me up!" Etymology * "Peppillon" is a portmanteau of peppy and the French papillon, meaning "butterfly". *"Ageageha" is a combination of ageage (アゲアゲ, "in high spirits") and . *"Vivariposa" is a portmanteau of Viva ''(''alive or hooray) and Mariposa ''(''butterfly). Trivia *It is shown to dislike water in the anime. *In EP016, Nate didn't actually manage to befriend Peppillon, it was seen flying away because of the rain . This was the same for the other Yo-kai that appeared in the episode. **But in EP020, Peppillon was one of the Yo-kai needed to complete the set for summoning Dandoodle and Nate also had its medal in his collection. ***It's possible that Nate befriended him at some point offscreen, as he was summoned in EP125. In other languages * Arabic: وضاء Category:Heartful Tribe Category:Rank S Yo-kai Category:Restoration-attribute Yo-kai Category:Yo-kai That Love Juice Category:Present Yo-kai Category:Yo-kai Introduced In Yo-kai Watch Category:Healer Role Yo-kai Category:Rare Yo-kai Category:Bug Yo-kai Category:Animal Yo-kai Category:Female Characters Category:Male Characters